Healing
by Synvamp
Summary: Qrow x Clover - I want to go back to my happy place - Vol 7 ep 5ish. Slow burn, Clover love, angst!Qrow, delicious banter, birb!Qrow, crack, ridic flirting, all the fluff... Clover adores this man the second he lays eyes on him. With a little luck...
1. Chapter 1

So many posts in the fair game Tumblr comm inspired this story. I love those guys to bits. I… had a bad feeling, so I wrote this before watching ep 12 and now I'm …yeah. I just hope someone reads this crack and feels better 3

-xxx-

Clover strode into General Ironwood's office, it was early in the day but he'd already completed his first assignment. It wasn't unheard of for the General to call him back during the day for an urgent briefing on something which had come up but it wasn't common either. He was intrigued but not concerned.

The General turned from where he had been standing by the window, hands clasped tightly behind his back. He'd become more prone to bouts on introspection but he had a lot on his plate right now. It was hardly surprising.

"General," Clover snapped a salute.

The General wasted no time, as always, "What do you know about Qrow Branwen?"

"Ummm… broke some academy records as a member of team STRQ, some trouble with his sister if I recall rightly, teacher at Signal Academy, skilled huntsman. That's about all, Sir."

"Not bad," the General smiled, "you really do pay attention… I have information that Huntsman Branwen is about to arrive in Mantle. There are also two teams of student huntsmen with him. I've worked with Qrow before and I think he'd be a valuable asset. I'd like to integrate them into our structure… ensure that we have them all on side."

Clover nodded, not getting why exactly that may be in doubt but happy to oblige, "And you'd like me to give them a warm welcome? Armed escort?"

"I'd like you to arrest them," the General said, looking him in the eyes.

"Uh, Sir?" Clover said.

"They are arriving in a stolen transport. Huntsman Branwen has a bit of a history of… bending the rules. I feel it is important to remind them at the outset that this kind of behaviour will not be tolerated in Atlas."

"Yes Sir," Clover smiled. A little bit of an ego check then? He was fine with that.

The General pressed a button on his desk and a large holographic image flicked up. It was a man. A stunningly beautiful man. He had ebony hair and alabaster skin, eyes like fire and a black and tortured stare which sent shivers racing down Clover's spine.

"Specialist?" the General said.

"Yes Sir?"

"Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, Sir," Clover coughed, "I've just never seen a picture of Huntsman Branwen before… not what I was expecting."

"Is that so?" the General asked, a thin smile gracing his lips.

"Will that be all Sir?" Clover asked, keen to get himself as far away from the holograph as possible.

"No. I'd like you to keep an eye on him while he's here, keep him close. His semblance is misfortune…"

Clover could feel the General watching him, waiting for a response, "Can't believe he achieved so much in spite of something like that… that's incredible."

A hint of a smile twitched on the General's lips, "Quite. I just think that as our plans enter this final stage, we might need luck on our side."

"Yes Sir."

"You think you can manage that?"

Clover looked into those deep red eyes; long dark lashes framed them just so, somehow giving this hardened fighter a softness… a vulnerability…

Clover swallowed loudly, "Yes Sir," he said.

-xxx-

Qrow sat in his newly assigned Atlas quarters. He lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Clover Ebi._

_Yeah, let's think about him some more, that's been working out so well._

Qrow sighed and turned over, curling his slight frame a little tighter. No matter what he did, he could not stop thinking about Clover.

His eyes – which were a shade of green so perfect that it was nearly painful.

His words – which were warm and tender, reassuring yet relaxed.

His semblance – a perfect mirror to his own… and what it could mean... If Clover could teach him how to control his semblance better… If Clover could balance out his bad luck so that the people near him need not fear for their lives…

His pants…

_No, not this again._ _Yes, the man's crotch is difficult to look away from. Yes, his hair is as perfect as a marble statue. Yes, his wink makes me want to whip out Harbinger and slice his clothes clean off…_

_And he's so nice to me! Why is he so damn nice to me?! No one is that nice to me! ARGH I'M SO SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED._

_Great denial there, Qrow. Doing fine._

Qrow pressed his face into the pillow and tried to suffocate himself.

_This is the last thing you need right now! Even _I_ know that getting a raging hard-on for one of Jimmy's little soldier boys is a bad, BAD idea. And a handpicked specialist at that…_

Jimmy must have really thought he'd struck gold, finding someone with a luck semblance to run his little show. And to have the guy all set up and ready to go, just in time for Qrow to stumble in with his comedy misfortune act, ready to accidentally tear the place a new one…

_It was all a bit too much of a coincidence, hey?_

Qrow sat up suddenly and threw the pillow on the floor.

_That's why he's so damn nice to me. Jimmy _pays_ him._

_Shit! Qrow you complete idiot! Why for the love of ass why would you ever, ever think that things might possibly be going your way!? Haven't you learned anything!?_

It all seemed so obvious. He could even imagine the conversation:

**Jimmy:** Hey Clover, you're a gorgeous, clean cut all-Altesian kinda guy!

**Clover:** Why, yes I am!

**Jimmy:** I have an old frenemy coming to stay! His semblance is misfortune!

**Clover:** Well, how about that?

**Jimmy:** He's the unluckiest bastard alive. Whole city might just burn down around us as soon as he walks thought the gate.

**Clover:** That sounds bad!

**Jimmy:** It's _terrible_. Can you babysit him for me? Just follow him around being lucky? Make sure he stays happy. He's a real pain in the ass.

**Clover:** Sounds like a major drag but anything for Atlas! Oh Sir, would you mind if I licked your boots on my way out?

**Jimmy:** No, son! Help yourself!

_Thanks universe,_ Qrow sighed deeply, _love you too, babe._

-xxx-


	2. Chapter 2

-xxx-

Clover knocked on the door lightly. He'd been trying to get a word with Qrow ever since they spoke on the dust transport… ever since that day, Qrow had been distant. When they talked he was brusque and avoided Clover's eyes. It was nothing like the man that looked at him over his unlucky cards so… open… so hopeful and vulnerable and GORGEOUS OH PRAISE THE GODS HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL.

_Easy there, Clover. Just say hello. Don't break into a dance number on the man's doorstep._

Clover sighed. No answer again. He was just about to walk away when the door swung open. Inside was pitch black.

"Uh… hello?" Clover said into the darkness.

"Hey there soldier boy," Qrow's drawl floated out of the darkness.

"Hey… I just was just wondering what you were up to… Would you like to come a.."

"Yeah, no. I'm good without a babysitter tonight, ok? Thanks," the door started to close.

Clover stuck his hand out, stopping the door from slamming in his face, "What do you mean _babysitter_?"

The door stayed between them. Qrow's voice was quiet. Dangerously low. "I figured out why you're so nice to me."

Clover swallowed, "You did, did you?" he said, his voice coming out all wrong. He could feel the waves of a blush starting to rise past his collar.

The door was suddenly jerked open. Qrow stood there in grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt. The t-shirt was tight and clung to his chest just so… his hair was all messy.

Clover took a deep breath and his blush deepened a shade.

"Jimmy told you to babysit me," Qrow said, his eyes accusing.

For a moment Clover felt a wave of relief. Not as bad as he'd thought… He'd had a couple of conversations in the military of the don't-ask-don't-tell variety. Most of them ended with him watching an ass which he was once rather keen on, march away. He was not ready to have that talk with Qrow. Not tonight.

But Qrow did not look relieved. His eyes smouldered so dark with betrayal that they practically glowed.

_Well, truth is always the best strategy_, Clover told himself hopefully. "Oh, that. He told me to keep you close while you're here but I think _babysit_ is taking it a little far," he tried for an endearing smile.

Qrow stared at him, eyes hard, "Of course he did. So… all that… meant nothing…" Qrow's eyes turned away.

"All… that?" Clover asked, his mind racing.

"Your little_ speeches_. You really had me going there, hey?" Qrow suddenly looked tired, "Anyway, I have to get back to pondering the futility of my meaningless existence so if you could just..." he made a shooing motion with his hand.

"No! Qrow!" Clover said, a little startled by the volume of his own voice, "The General said to keep an eye on you, not to be _nice _to you!"

"So I got a little gratis, did I?" Qrow drawled, "Well, lucky me," he said, mockingly flicking his t-shirt in an imitation of Clover flicking his badge.

"But Qrow… I_ like_ you…"

"At ease, soldier boy, you're off duty. No need to go overboard. So, if you don't have any important message from Jimmy then _goodnight_."

The door closed firmly in his face.

_Well, that went well,_ Clover thought as he rested his forehead on the cold metal of the door and sighed.

-xxx-

Another morning. Another breakfast with the team as they screamed, fought, ate and laughed. Qrow tried to get into the spirit of the thing but he just had nothing to give.

_I really, really hate mornings._

He saw Yang and Ruby talking, their voices were low and they kept looking at him. He wiggled his fingers in half a wave and Ruby slowly approached, "Uh… Uncle Qrow."

"That's my name," he said.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just contemplating jumping out the window, actually."

"Oh. And going for a fly?" Ruby asked, half-smiling.

"…Yeah. Why not," Qrow said, shrugging.

"Just wanted to make sure everything was ok!" she said cheerily.

"Everything is sunshine and kittens," Qrow deadpanned.

"Ohhhh kaaaay well, that's great… uh…"

"Yes?" he said, just wanting the conversation to end. He loved his niece but he didn't want to drag her down into this funk. He tried to smile but it just made his chest hurt.

"I just wanted you to know we love you and we're always here for you!" she shouted in his face before running off. The rest of the team grinned awkwardly and smiled at him from the other side of the room. He waved back. The smile made it to his face somehow.

_Thanks kiddo._

Now to face the real trial of the morning. Clover.

Qrow shuffled to the briefing room and took up a seat as close to the back as he could get. He put his chin down and concentrated on being invisible. As always, Clover mixed the teams up and gave everyone their allocations. Finally, he got to Qrow.

"And that leaves…" he looked at his scroll as if it was a surprise, "me and Qrow."

_What a shock! Teaming up with Clover again! What are the odds!?_

"Why can't I go with my team, soldier boy?" Qrow asked slowly, anger building in his chest.

Clover looked up, he seemed a little flustered. _It's a start._

"Because I need you. Your skills. I need your skills," Clover stammered.

"Which are what exactly?" Qrow asked, standing.

Clover looked at him for a long time, finally he said, "Just… come, ok?"

"Geez. Alright then. But if you do think of anything I'm good at, I'd really love to know," Qrow growled.

Clover looked hurt. _Good,_ Qrow thought, letting a little streak of malice take a tiny bit of the pain away.

Clover had allocated them a patrol. Qrow groaned inwardly as they took a transport down to Mantle. There was no reason that they would need two huntsmen of such high rank for a job like this. The only advantage was that it would give them time to talk.

Qrow briefly wondered what cyanide tasted like.

Once they touched down and left the hanger bay, Clover made an attempt at conversation.

"So, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about how I handled the other night. I think I could have… done it a lot better."

"Urgh, I hate mornings. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now," Qrow said, rolling his eyes heavenwards and hoping to be struck by lightning.

He felt Clover's hand on his shoulder and turned, lifting his gaze to meet that of the taller man.

"It's not BS! Everything I said in the transport… I meant it. If you knew me any better, you'd know that I'm not the BS type."

Qrow looked pointedly at the hand on his shoulder. It dropped back to Clover's side. "Oh really?" he said.

"Yes! I mean come on, I can't even swear. You think I could lie to your face?" Clover said.

Qrow's mouth twitched in what could almost have been the shadow of a smile. "You do seem a little too good to be true," he mused.

"I'm not! I hate broccoli! I cheat at cards!" Clover said, looking far too deep into those OH GODS BEAUTIFUL eyes.

"Is that so?" Qrow said, trying to figure out if it was possible to accidentally be this much of a dork.

Clover shook his head, "Ok, look. If you just let me get this out, I promise I'll shut up."

Qrow just crossed his arms.

"I know I've made a mistake. I should have told the General you can take care of yourself! I know you don't need a babysitter, alright. You're a legend! And now I know that everything you've achieved was in spite of your semblance… not because of it. You're amazing…" Clover trailed off, trying to grab the last two words and cram them back into his face.

Qrow blinked, "Geez. How much does he pay you!?"

Clover took a deep breath, "I would hang around you and compliment you for free any day."

Qrow just looked at him, cynicism and hope chasing each other around his chest.

Clover tilted his head, all thinking face, finally he said "Look, I'll prove it. Meet me at the training room tonight at eight."

"The training room?" Qrow asked, a little baffled.

"Yes," Clover grinned, almost back to his usual self, "You don't strike me as the dinner and a movie type."

"Dinner and a movie!? Seriously, how much is he payin.."

"Stop it," Clover said, looking him dead in the eye. "I don't want to hear that one more time."

"Well, yes Sir," Qrow said, offering him a mock salute.

"You being narky with me, soldier?" Clover asked, just going with Qrow and his cynical banter for once, just to see how it felt.

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir, I'll never do it again Sir," Qrow said sarcastically, fluttering those long, long eyelashes.

Clover's whole body froze. Well, not his whole body. One part still worked just fine.

Qrow looked at him, puzzled, "O… kay… then… I'll just continue patrolling then, shall I?"

Clover managed a nod.

Qrow walked off, waiting for the sound of Clover's boots as he ran to catch up. It took a bit longer than it should have.

_What was with that look on his face? And why does he keep touching me? I mean… no one gets paid that much, right?_

-xxx-


	3. Chapter 3

-xxx-

Qrow had no intention of going to the training room to meet Clover. His mind was firmly in bed, in the dark, contemplating the void. His body opened the training room door and stepped through.

_Damn it._

"You came," Clover grinned, Kingfisher slung casually over one shoulder.

"No shit," Qrow said, not mentally prepared for this at all, "So, what did you have in mind?" he asked warily from the door.

"Best of three."

"Really? You want to fight me?" Qrow said, sceptical.

"I want to kick your ass," Clover winked.

One eyebrow slowly rose and then Qrow finally smiled. He put one hand on Harbinger and felt the comfort of the cold steel in his palm, "Well, bring it on," he said.

After a few rounds, the world seemed like a better place. Qrow knew he was a good fighter but it was always nice to have a little confirmation. He enjoyed using his body so much. The comfort of sweat and steel, warming his muscles and making him feel like he was in control again.

Clover's moves were so graceful and fluid but he lacked the instinctual reflexes that took a fighter from good to near-psychic. In a lot more than three matches, Qrow wouldn't have lost at all if it wasn't for Harbinger slipping at just the wrong time and leaving him open to being trussed up like a damn turkey.

He struggled against the line as Clover unravelled him, "Finally, one to me," he grinned, sticking out a hand to help Qrow to his feet.

"I can't even tell if it's my bad luck or your good luck," Qrow sighed, accepting the hand and standing.

"Well…" Clover looked at him as if was weighing up his next comment, "It's like the General assigning me to you in the first place. Your bad luck IS my good luck."

Qrow felt relaxed, all the anger worked out of his system. He tried to be annoyed at the reference to Jimmy but instead, he smiled.

"So, you still on babysitting duty tomorrow then?"

"Yep," Clover smiled, "So you'll just have to look at my gorgeous visage a little longer."

"Just my luck," Qrow replied.

-xxx-

Qrow woke up late, his body feeling refreshed from his work out the night before. He had a two minute shower, threw his clothes on and headed to the briefing without breakfast.

At first he thought that Clover hadn't noticed him skulking in late but he looked up from his scroll just as Qrow sat down.

"Ah Qrow, you're here," he said, a little smile playing on his lips, "Not too sore after last night?" 

Juane spat his coffee all over Marrow, who sighed, "Dude. Gross."

Qrow just about fell off his chair, "SPARRING WE WERE SPARRING THANKS CLOVER I'M FINE," he growled.

Clover had a little moment at the front of the room. Vulnerable Qrow – adorable. Cocky Qrow – flirtastic. Fighting Qrow – impossibly hot. But angry Qrow – just… wow.

_He's SO cute when he's angry…_

Somehow Clover managed to make it through all the team assignments for the day without staring at Qrow for too long. It was hard but he was a highly trained professional, after all.

And then there he was, at the very last team assignment, "And I'll.."

"Be with Qrow, right?" Yang asked, suppressing a smile.

"Lucky guess," Clover grinned.

"Not really," she replied.

"Ok then, let's move out!" Clover shouted.

After everyone had left, Clover was left with just his little thunder cloud. Qrow looked at him, those perfect red eyes smouldering, "Thank you for that. What I really need in life is my nieces gossiping about my sex life."

"I assure you that the thought that my comment could be misinterpreted never entered my mind," Clover said, furiously trying to keep a straight face.

Qrow's eyes widened just a little, "You did it on purpose!"

Clover leaned over him, "So what if I did?"

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

"Maybe a little," Clover grinned.

Qrow noticed just how close the other man was to him… just how his muscles moved underneath the criminally thin Specialist uniform… how he smelled…

"Uh… Why did you pick this mission?" Qrow asked, awkwardly.

"Time to talk," Clover said, looking at him with those stupidly green eyes.

"All you do is talk," Qrow managed, fighting the urge to lift his arms and pull the man even closer… just a little taste wouldn't hurt…

"All you do is brood and look gorgeous but you don't hear me making a big deal about it," Clover smiled.

A shiver ran down Qrow's spine and formed a warm puddle in his stomach. _Say something oh for the love of ass say something!_ "Uh, you're kinda making a big deal about it."

"I'm really not," Clover grinned, "I'm a dramatic guy. If I was making a big deal about it, the whole of Atlas would know."

Qrow looked past the perfectly defined shoulder muscles to see Yang waving at him frantically from the end of the corridor, making thumbs up gestures. At least that's what he hoped they were.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that they know," Qrow sighed, "You should probably stop though."

Clover felt his chest contract. _This was it._ This was the moment that Qrow told him that he wasn't interested. This was the moment where he got the bitter sweet joy of watching Qrow walk away.

He tried to ask why but the words just wouldn't come. All he could see was the top of Qrow's head as he tucked his chin down, avoiding eye contact. This is it. This is it.

_Why the hell did I try to rile him up? I've got it all wrong!_

Finally, Qrow spoke, his chin buried in his chest, "My semblance. Don't underestimate it… we saw in the dust mines that you're not immune. I get that you're Mr Confidence and all but two weeks with me would really knock that out of you."

"Please…" Clover whispered, he didn't know what to say… his whole heart felt like it was going to climb up his throat and suffocate him… it has to be right… Qrow looked at him, his gorgeous red eyes were wide.

_This is not helping…_

"Please… don't say that. Don't bury everything you've done like it doesn't matter. What you've done for those kids, what you've done for this country… You're so skilled. You're so important to them… to all of us. You are so much more than just a semblance, Qrow. Don't ever forget what you've done… who you are."

Qrow just looked at him open mouthed with those wide, perfect OH GODS WHY IS HE SO BEAUTIFUL eyes.

Finally, he turned away, "Yeah, yeah. Just warning you."

"Very considerate," Clover said, he reached out a hand… he wanted to lift Qrow's chin… look again into those pained and beautiful eyes, "So… two weeks?"

"What?" Qrow asked.

"Two weeks. You said two weeks would change my mind. Do you want a bet?"

Qrow smiled nervously and shook his head, "You'd just use your semblance."

Clover leaned in, his lips close enough to puff warm air on Qrow's ear, "I will use _everything_."

Qrow turned, their faces so close their lips were nearly touching, "You're kind of intense, you know that?"

"Do you like it?"

"I… think I do," Qrow said, his gaze lingering on Clover's lips.

"So…" Clover tried so hard not to lean further… not to press his lips against Qrow's… "Deal?"

"And if I say no?"

"You know I'll just hang around anyway…"

Qrow smiled, "Well you're doomed either way then, I guess."

Clover finally gave in. He lifted his calloused hand and cupped that gorgeous alabaster cheek, lifting Qrow's chin, he kissed his lips. At first he was hesitant, gentle, then he felt Qrow's lips closing on his own, returning the kiss. He held Qrow closer, wrapping him up in an embrace, clasping his slim waist and feeling the heat of his body as they pressed together.

Down the corridor, Yang gave herself a high five.

Finally, they parted, dazed… breathless.

_Doomed,_ thought Qrow, _I am absolutely doomed._

-xxx-


	4. Chapter 4

-xxx-

Qrow lay in bed in the dark. It was nearly like sleeping.

He thought about the last few days. His missions with Clover. The looks Clover gave him, the reassuring hand that just found his shoulder, lifted his chin, clasped his waist…

He could tell Clover had been trying to take it slow… give him a little time after the kiss.

_Hope he didn't take that 'intense' comment too seriously. Why do I have to have such a smart mouth!?_ Qrow grinned in the dark. _Ok, not going to regret being a smart ass. There has to be a line, right?_

His mouth kept him safe. It kept people at a distance. No one really knew when he was serious so he could say what he was really thinking and they'd shrug it off. It was just another weapon in his personal arsenal – another way to keep people he cared about as far away as possible.

_Two weeks._

There was no way Clover would survive. In the two days since that amazing kiss he'd been nearly buried in rubble twice, thrown off a building, caught in a grim stampede and nearly hit by lightning. Actual lightning.

Qrow turned over and buried his face in his pillow again. All he could think about was the feeling of Clover's lips. The firm kiss still lingered, he could almost feel those calloused fingers stroke down his face and lift his chin…

_Still sexually frustrated. _

Would sleeping with him make it worse? If he follows me around like a love sick puppy (Qrow smiled a little too hard in the dark) then won't he be doomed anyway? Would giving the both of them a tiny hint of relief really be such a bad thing?

_I could certainly use some damn sleep,_ he thought, pressing his hard-on into the sheets and sighing.

In a fit of frustration he leapt off the bed, throwing the covers everywhere. _That's it. I'm getting up. This is bullshit._

He looked over at the clock. It was four-thirty. _Must have drifted off for a little at least…_

Only four hours until the briefing. Only four hours until I see him again.

It felt like a long time.

Qrow flicked a light switch and scowled into the bright light. He threw on some shoes and left his room. He wore sweats and a t-shirt to bed so he didn't even have to get dressed. Just walk. Find a rhythm in your steps. Walk and keep walking.

It was a good way to keep the demons at bay. He just let the rhythm of his body take him. He went around the corridors, sometimes hearing a faint snoring from someone's quarters. It was weirdly comforting after everything that had happened, the sound of other people, relaxed… fast asleep.

He found himself in the mess hall before long, empty metal tables gleaming in the moonlight which streamed through the window.

He turned his heels to go and a voice floated out of the darkness, "Can't sleep?"

_Clover._

Qrow hesitated on the threshold. He considered just walking away. _Probably better to get as far away from the guy as possible before he spontaneously combusts…_

But he didn't. He just stood there. Clover walked out of a shadow beside the window, he approached slowly and sat on a table a few metres away.

_Still giving me space. Why does he have to be so damn considerate? _

"Didn't think you were the skulking in the shadows type," Qrow drawled, trying to make light of the situation. His chest felt like it was going to implode as the light hit Clover's face just so…

"I have a dark streak," Clover smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Qrow felt a smile tugging at his lips. _Clover. Dark. What a heap._

"Yeah. I like horror movies and I dress up every year for Halloween," he nodded like this was absolutely conclusive.

Qrow shook his head, "I can't even tell if you're serious."

Clover opened his mouth in mock-offense, "I'm always serious! I'm super, super serious!"

Qrow just laughed. _How can this guy make me feel so relaxed!? It's five am!_

But as soon as his heart began to lift he felt it all come crashing down. Clover's face was so open, so welcoming, so GODDAMNED HAPPY.

_I can't do this to him. I can't inflict this… me… on him. On his life. _

"Well, enjoy the darkness then I guess…" he said, as he turned away.

He could hear Clover stand up behind him, "Qrow… wait…"

He hesitated, one foot over the threshold.

_This is selfish. This is selfish. Don't punish him for being so good._

He felt the hand on his shoulder.

_Don't do it to him, Qrow. You're enough of an asshole already._

"Watch it," he said, "I'm pretty sure if you touch me for long enough the whole of Atlas will fall out of the sky."

"Hasn't happened yet," Clover's voice was soft behind him.

"Yeah right," Qrow turned, guilt and self-loathing making him surly, "you've survived two days of being near me. Lucky, lucky you. Hopefully next time there's a storm you don't stand a foot to the left, hey? Hopefully next time there's some grim on the loose, you don't lose your footing at the top of a high building, hey!? And we can only damn PRAY that ne.."

"Stop it!" Clover's eyes burned with an intensity Qrow hadn't seen before.

The both were startled into silence.

Finally, Clover let his hand drop from Qrow's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

Qrow looked at him and felt a flicker in his chest. Something more than sexual frustration, more than lust.

_Oh no… I can't do this._

Qrow pushed the feeling deep into his stomach. _That's it. I'm done._

He turned and Clover's hand grabbed his elbow. Qrow looked down, a full on war raging in his chest. _Don't you want to live you cocky idiot!?_

"You don't get it! What do I have to do to get rid of you!?" his voice was raised but in his heart, he just felt empty.

Clover smiled down at him, his eyes bright and his cheeks kissed with the first hint of a blush. He didn't let go.

"If you stop shouting, that might help."

_What do I do…!? Do I tear my arm away? Kiss him? Fall on his perfect muscled chest and just fucking cry!?_

From somewhere inside his smart mouth came to his rescue, "You like me _shouting?_" it said.

Clover looked at him with those perfect turquoise eyes, "Yes. I really like you shouting."

Qrow smiled in spite of himself, "You're a weird guy."

Clover finally let go of his elbow but his eyes still searched Qrow's face with worrying intensity, "It's been said." He gave a wry smile in return.

Qrow hesitated, it would be so easy to just lean forwards… just put his head on Clover's chest and let him kiss all the pain away. "Persistent fucker, aren't you?" he said.

"Yeah…" Clover shook his head, looking suddenly embarrassed, "I know I come on a bit strong… I'm sorry. I want you to know that I'm here for you in… all the ways but I don't actually want to hound you to the ends of the earth… so… if you don't want to take it any further… you can just let me know. I'm a professional. I won't make it a big deal."

Clover looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. _Yes, here is my heart, please, step on it. _

"Further?" Qrow squeaked, regretting it instantly.

"Yes," Clover told the floor.

"Like…?" Qrow said. _No, stop this! I'm leaving, remember!?_

Clover looked up, his eyes twinkling, "Like when a man and a man like each other very mu.."

Qrow spluttered, trying to cough and laugh at the same time, "Ok. Yes. Thanks. I am a little bit old for the birds and the bees if you don't mind." 

They looked at each other for a minute, Qrow memorising this moment. Memorising his face. It never did to let these moments pass when joy was fleeting and always, always gone too soon.

Finally, he spoke, "And what's with all the sass recently? I thought that was my schtick."

Clover grinned, sheepish, "I thought you might like it. You seem to get sick of the tin soldier trope."

"I… do like it," Qrow breathed, leaning in almost imperceptibly. He could feel the warmth of Clover's chest. Feel where his hand had rested on his shoulder… all the delicious thoughts that had swirled around in his mind for hours just came pouring out… he looked into Clover's eyes.

_Now or never, asshole. _

"What about you?" Qrow asked, his voice breathy, barely a whisper.

"What about me?" Clover asked, his eyes fixed on Qrow's lips.

"Are you the dinner and a movie type?" Qrow asked. He stopped breathing.

"You paying?"

"Just stop ok. It's weirding me out."

Clover laughed, "I don't know, I'm starting to like it."

"Ok, I'll pay! You really know how to make a guy feel special, you know that?" Qrow scowled, faking mad.

Clover looked at his dark, brooding face with a look that bordered on catatonic.

"You are so hopeless," Qrow laughed.

"Only with you," Clover breathed.

_Fuck it._

Qrow lifted his hands around Clover's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He felt those rough hands close around his waist and pull them together. After that there was just lips, then strong arms picking him up and carrying him down the corridor.

"Put me down!"

"No," Clover said as he marched back to his quarters with his prize.

_Oh well, I tried,_ Qrow thought as he melted into the warm chest and tried not to think about what he was going to do to the arrogant asshole as soon as the door had closed.

-xxx-

"So…" Yang asked, keeping it casual, "Where are you going?"

"Dinner. It's dinner time. I'm going to dinner," Qrow said, not meeting her eyes.

"With… Clover?"

Qrow turned sharply, glowering into her cool violet gaze, "Yes. He bet me that my misfortune couldn't ruin everything if he was around."

"And the best way to test that is _dinner?_"

"Yesssss."

"And that's why you spent 2 hours getting ready…"

"Haven't you got someone else to annoy?" Qrow asked, hoping his hair was still ok.

"Not really…" she grinned.

"OK WELL I have to go," Qrow said, scuttling out of that hell hole as fast as he could move.

-xxx-

Clover sat at the table, gazing out into the cold winter sky. Qrow was late but only a little. And for the first time, Clover wasn't worried. Last night was… OH GOD IT WAS AMAZING HOW DO YOU EVEN MOVE YOUR BODY LIKE THAT UGH…

_Yeah ok. It was good,_ he laughed at himself nervously and covered his hard-on with a serviette. _What a man._

The window was open just a crack to balance the heat from the blazing fire. As Clover gazed out across the swirling snowflakes, thinking about ass, a little black bird hopped through the window and onto the table.

"Awww look at you," Clover said softly, "Hey there little guy…" he laughed as he realised what type of bird it was. "Oh no! I think we've got our wires crossed; I've just fallen in love with a totally different crow! And if he sees us like this, who knows what might happen," he smiled and broke a bread roll in half, putting half on the table in front of the little bird, "but here… aww I can't be mad at you. Maybe we can have a little thing on the side… my Qrow can be a bit snarky and you are just SO CUTE!"

The little bird hopped onto the other seat and looked at him, head slightly tilted and little red eyes glittering.

In an instant Clover was looking into a completely different pair of glittered red eyes as the blush to end all blushes surged onto his face.

"I'm not cute," Qrow said pointedly, "but thanks for the roll."

Clover blinked. The blush deepened, "SO CUTE," he squeaked.

"Oh my god, stop it now," Qrow grinned.

After a little time, Clover regained the power of speech, "Well, I see that my humiliation is finally complete."

"It has been for quite a while, I'm afraid."

"Why must I fall for gorgeous, mouthy bad boys!? I'm a smooth guy!"

"I don't know," Qrow shrugged, just enjoying the moment.

"Well…. Uh…" Clover buried his head in the menu.

Qrow mulled over what he'd just heard. _I mean, it wasn't a heart to heart… Clover was just dribbling crap at what he thought was a cute bird. It didn't mean anything._

…_I've just fallen in love with a totally different crow…_

His heart surged in his chest as he looked across the table at this, sexy confident guy… his ears were still bright pink.

_He's fucking adorable. _

_This is not ok._

As he stared, Clover's eyes flicked up. He grinned like a total idiot then looked away.

UGH, Qrow's whole body groaned.

_DOOMED._

-xxx-


	5. Chapter 5

-xxx-

The meal was relaxed, easy. Talking to Clover was effortless somehow. It almost felt weirdly like being alone. The meal was good and the fire leant warmth and comfort. Qrow enjoyed watching the light change on Clover's face. He was so clean cut… too good to be true.

_I'm a terrible influence_, thought Qrow happily. _I'll fix him up._

"Tell me about Harbinger," Clover said, leaning forward.

"What, you two on a first name basis now?" Qrow asked.

"After sparring with you I looked it up," Clover looked away.

"You really need to get more hobbies," Qrow said, enjoying the attention just a little.

"I'm good."

"Well… there isn't much to tell. I made it myself. Took forever but worth the time. We get along pretty well."

"Yourself!? The file didn't say that…"

"Nice to know I still have a few surprises up my sleeve."

"But it's so complex! How did you get the choke on the shot gun so tight? Why don't you use the scythe when you're sparring? How the hell do you just wave it around like that? It must weight a ton!"

"Easy there, soldier. One question at a time."

Clover looked at him, eyes shining, "I can't even remember what I asked."

"You told me you were smooth but you're just a dork," Qrow said, with affection.

"I only look like a dork next to you. It's not my fault you're Mr Cool. How am I supposed to compete?"

At that moment a passing waitress tripped on a piece of the carpet and drenched Clover in soup.

"Don't know if that would have been my first choice," Qrow grinned.

"Ah," Clover scrunched his nose up as he scraped peas off his black shirt, "no dessert then I suppose."

"Oh Sir! I'm so sorry! I don't know wha.." the waitress cried.

"Don't worry about it," Qrow said, standing, "I think we were leaving anyway."

Clover grabbed a napkin and helped to clean up the mess while Qrow, true to his word, paid for the meal.

Clover held the door for Qrow to leave and they fell in step easily, auras keeping them warm in the biting snow. Clover reached out and took Qrow's hand. It felt strange to have a hand bigger than his wrapping his fingers. Reassuring.

"So, you sick of all the bad luck yet?" Qrow asked.

"Nope."

"Yeah, I asked for that. What are we up to now? Two rubble slides, two falling grim, one lightning strike, one giant hole in the ground and…"

"One bowl of soup," Clover said cheerfully.

"You don't sound bothered," Qrow sighed, the warm fingers squeezed his hand.

"I'm not. It doesn't matter what the world throws at me. Nothing has even scratched me."

"The soup got you pretty good."

Clover looked down at his shirt, "Yeah ok, I am completely saturated."

"How do you think the teams are going?"

Clover stopped walking, sensing the change in mood, "I think they're going well. They have all learned a lot from training together. Blake and Yang did a combination move yesterday which sent Elm flying. That's nothing to sneeze at."

"Yeah, they're smart girls," Qrow said, not meeting his gaze.

"They've had a great teacher," Clover put a hand out and cupped his chin, lifting it so he could look Qrow in the eyes.

"When will you stop going on about that?"

"When you acknowledge how great you are."

"Ok. I'm amazing. There."

"Hmmm," Clover smiled, "Think we can work on your delivery," he leaned forward and Qrow lifted his chin. The kiss was tender, sweet. It made his chest hurt feeling Clover wrap his arms around him, pull him into his warm embrace.

Finally Clover stepped away, "We should get you out of the cold."

"I'm not the one covered in pea soup."

"Don't worry about me, I'm invincible."

"That so?" Qrow asked.

A piece of masonry separated from the building above them. They both looked up, then Clover met Qrow's gaze and smiled.

"Hey ar.." Qrow started, panic rising in his eyes. The stone block dropped inches behind Clover's head and slammed into the pavement, sending a cloud of dust and snow high into the air.

"See?" Clover winked.

Qrow just stood there and looked at him. He had never felt a greater urge to just hold someone.

"You ok?" Clover asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't think I might worry you. I'm actual very careful, though it might not look it."

"I'm not worried! Just don't do that to me you jerk!" Qrow grumbled.

Clover looked at him, "You are so cute when you're angry," he whispered.

"And you're cute with your ears still attached so come on, let's get home," Qrow said.

-xxx-

"Can I clean myself up in your room?" Clover asked.

"Sure… don't want the Ace ops hearing us stumbling around this late?" Qrow teased.

"Something like that."

Qrow walked in his door and hit a light, grimacing at the state of the place.

Clover took off his shirt slowly, peeling the wet fabric from his chest. He held the shirt in the air and Qrow was momentarily struck dumb, Clover's bare chest was a perfect map of anatomy, every muscle as defined as if it were sculpted in glass…

"Uh… Qrow… where should I put this? Sink?" Clover waved the shirt in front of his glazed eyes and laughed, "I like it when you look at me like that. Maybe we should have dinner more often."

Qrow shook his head, "And let my bad luck ruin everything?" 

"Once again, your bad luck is my good luck. I was beginning to think that I'd have to schedule a bunk inspection just to get in here."

"Man I would really fail a bunk inspection," Qrow sighed.

"Yes," Clover nodded, a little grossed out, "Yes you would."

"Do you have a cloth that I can use to get the rest of the soup off?"

"She really got you good, huh?"

"It's a whole bowl."

Qrow laughed.

"That's better," Clover smiled, "I love hearing you laugh."

"Well, it might be a long time between drinks."

"I can live with that. Do you like pea soup?" Clover asked, one eyebrow twitching.

"Not really. Why?"

"If we don't find something to wipe this off with soon, you might end up eating some of it."

"Just… come and have a shower. The bathroom is cleaner than…" Qrow gestured to the chaos.

"Yes Sir," Clover snapped off his salute and marched off into the bathroom, throwing his belt out the door as he entered.

"You coming?" Clover called out, "There's this one spot on my back…"

"You are so impatient," Qrow grinned.

-xxx-

Qrow rolled over, a sleepy smile finding his lips before he'd even opened his eyes. The bed was warm with the heat of two bodies but as he stretched, he could feel that the other side was empty. _Where's Clover?_ He sat upright, panic clenching his gut.

Clover was standing a few metres away, doing something at the sink. He was topless and even in the slanting morning light, he looked amazing.

"Morning gorgeous," he said without turning around.

Qrow blinked and rubbed his eyes, "Wait… are you cleaning my room?"

"I woke up early… didn't want to wake you," Clover grinned and held up a dish cloth, "I haven't made much of a dent yet but I can always come back later…"

Qrow pushed the sheets off and stood, remembering a little too late that he was still completely naked.

Clover looked him up and down, "Well, good morning to you too," he grinned. Before Qrow could figure out how to make his boner magically disappear, Clover had closed the space between them. He put his hands on Qrow's are hips and kissed his forehead. "It's still early…" he whispered.

Qrow's bare chest touched Clover's and his whole body thrummed with the rush of hot skin on skin.

"I don't know… I wouldn't want to be late to the briefing. My boss is a real hard ass."

Clover lifted a few strands of dark hair from Qrow's brow to look him in the eyes, "I'm sure he'd understand."

-xxx-

They were both late this time. It made Qrow laugh so much watching Clover stride in trying to be all Mr Professional. He had a big love bite on his neck that he hadn't noticed yet.

"Ok then, apologies for the wait," Clover brought the screen up, offering no excuses.

Yang kept waving and trying to meet his eye. After realising that she'd do this all day, Qrow looked. She was pointing at Clover with wild gestures of "what happened?"

_If you're too young to figure that out, then I probably shouldn't tell you,_ Qrow thought. _Then again, what's one more inappropriate story?_

"Miss Xiao Long," Clover's voice echoed through the room, calm and in control, "If you could hold off for a few minutes the briefing will be over."

Yang snapped back in her seat, grinning.

As soon as Clover stopped talking, Yang bounded up to Qrow and hurled herself into the next seat. "You two are suddenly very cosy!"

"What can I say? I'm a friendly guy."

Yang lowered her voice, "I saw you smile before."

"You take that back."

Yang looked at him, assessing him with a critical eye. "You have it bad!" she cried, chuckling.

"I hate mornings," Qrow said.

"You have it bad! It's ok I won't tell anyone but… no stories, ok? Just… no stories," she pulled a face.

"I thought you liked my stories," Qrow pouted, mock-hurt.

Yang nodded furiously, "Yeaaaaahhh we do! Of course we do! Just not..."

Qrow laughed, "Alright kiddo, I'll spare you the details, hey?"

"Yeah! No worries!" she said hastily, standing and striding off.

_Ha! Finally managed to embarrass her!_ Ruby was so easy to shock but Yang… Sometimes he'd worried she was better with women than he was.

"Are you ready to seize the day?" Clover asked, strolling down from the front of the room.

"No. Why would you even ask that?"

"I guess I forget who I'm talking to…" Clover got a little lost in those red eyes OH SO BEAUTIFUL WHY!? "…would you like to work in a different team today?"

Qrow looked at him, puzzled. _He doesn't want to work with me…_

"You've already done the missions. The whole… clipboard thing? Remember that?"

Clover laughed, "I can add you anywhere, no one will ask about it. Plans change."

"You sick of me already?" Qrow tried not to let the hurt into his voice.

"No. Of course not, I just thought… We've been in each other's pockets. I've been taking up all your time… Maybe you'd like…" Clover started to slowly turn red, "About what I said at dinner…"

"What did you say?" Qrow asked, baiting.

"You are _so mean_," Clover continued to turn pink.

"I'm sorry," Qrow smiled, "but I have to be mean. You turn_ pink_. It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen…"

Clover stepped closer and they stood together in the middle of the room, unable to touch but feeling all the same.

"Uh… I guess we should go," Clover gestured at the door, "do you want to… come with me?"

"You've already put us together. Clipboard thing."

Clover shook his head, "I guess I did. Qrow, I…"

"No. Morning. I've done enough. Come on sweet cheeks, lead the way."

-xxx-


	6. Chapter 6

-xxx-

Clover sat and enjoyed the sunshine. Recently, a couple of hours off during the day was a rare treat and he needed to use the time to clear his head.

_But I'm not thinking about my team and how to keep morale up in these testing times, am I?_

_And I'm certainly not thinking about how best to harmonise the two teams to ensure they can have a mutually beneficial time training together, am I?_

_No._

_Because I'm doing what I do all day, every day… _

_Obsessing about Qrow._

_Yay. Super efficient. Go me._

Clover rolled his eyes._ I really don't feel like my usual chipper self of late._

_Maybe that GORGEOUS but surly man is having an effect on me?_

He laughed softly and considered what he was doing at that exact minute.

_Nope. He's having no effect on you at all._

_I can't believe he can turn into a bird! What kind of person can do that!? I've spent so much time with him these last couple of weeks but I know so little about him. _

The bird thing was adorable but a little concerning.

"What will I do if he's here right now, hey?" he asked his new friends. "It would be fine, right? It's not like I'm doing anything weird." 

Clover looked at the several hundred pigeons, seagulls and crows which he'd collected over the last two hours. He'd spent half his pay on bird seed.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Clover joked to himself; half hoping it was true and half in dread.

_Oh well, can't possibly be worse than what I said last time, can it? I mean I'm all up for honestly and being forthright but…_

And then… Qrow had been so dismissive about what had happened.

_I know he heard me. I know it! _

It was hard not to worry, even for him. It was a long time since he'd told someone he loved them… even if it was by accident. To have Qrow wildly change the topic every time he brought it up was… uncomfortable.

_He's had a hard time. He's got a lot on his plate. He's only known you a month!_

He told himself all the right things. The sensible, logical things… but it didn't help the heavy feeling in his chest when he thought about Qrow. A weird ache like he hadn't seen the man for years even though it had only been since this morning.

"Any dating advice?" he asked a particularly sleek crow pecking at his feet. It looked at him with mild interest, then realised he didn't have any more bird seed and flapped off.

_I just don't know how to get through to him… we're so different! _

Everyone Clover had dated was his own age… he didn't know if he could play video games with Qrow and beat him at pool. He didn't know if Qrow liked history like he did, cooking, the beach…

He thought of Qrow's achingly beautiful alabaster skin.

_Ok. Think it's pretty safe to say that he doesn't like the beach. _

_But what does he like? If I buy him a bunch of flowers, it might be the last thing I ever do._

_So what else is there? _

"What are you doing there boss?" Elm's rich voice boomed out over the rooftop.

"Nothing," Clover said, trying to attain his usual confidence.

"Yes. This looks like a thing that a normal person would be doing. Very nothing," she laughed.

"I'm a deep and complex man," he joked, "So, what's up?"

"I am told you have a meeting now. You are late," she wiggled her eyebrows.

Clover pulled out his scroll and checked the time… he didn't have a…

_Oh yes, that's right. Briefing with the General, 2pm. Good thing that it's only... 2:17pm. Drat._

"I do too," he smiled easily, keeping up the front, "thanks for coming to get me."

"It is no worries," Elm smiled, as she fell in step beside him. She opened the sliding door off the balcony and they took the stairs out of habit. He almost thought that he'd gotten away with it when she said, "You know it is probably cheaper to talk to the little man than all this bird seed."

Clover cringed inwardly.

He turned and gave her a little smile, a tiny hint of how he was really feeling deep inside, "I have tried talking…"

"Maybe you say the wrong things. Men can be stupid. You need to be blunt."

"Uhhh… thank you?"

"Maybe try vigorous sex?"

Clover coughed so hard he nearly missed a step, "I…" _Oh come on, it's Elm. What harm can it do?_ "I've tried that too."

"Oh you have now?" she turned and looked at him, her cheerful eyes becoming slowly serious. "Well, that is bad for you."

Clover felt suddenly foolish._ I shouldn't be worrying my team about my personal problems! This is seriously unprofessional. _

"Don't worry about me, I always land on my feet," he winked.

She just nodded, a playful smile twitching at her lips.

-xxx-

"Late twice in one day?" General Ironwood's eyes flicked up from his scroll to Specialist Clover and back.

"Yes Sir. It won't happen again Sir."

"Any particular reason that you uh… lost track of time this afternoon?"

"No Sir."

The General frowned slightly and Clover elaborated, "I was out on the observation deck enjoying the weather."

"It is unseasonably nice today," the General smiled, "No um… extra-curricular activities distracting you from the task at hand?"

_Elm if you have said anything I will team you up with Marrow until the end of time…_

"I don't let my personal life affect my work, Sir."

"Good. You know how important it is that we remain focussed."

"Yes Sir."

The General moved on to the topic at hand, a new design for their automated troops which he wanted Clover's opinion on. Despite wanting electronic soldiers to do the fighting, James knew that they would have to be directed by, and fight alongside, humans and faunus. Clover was one of his best tacticians. He'd read more military history than even the General and his insights were always of value.

Having gotten the information he required, he dismissed the soldier to return to his afternoon duties.

"Uh… Specialist, one more thing."

"Yes Sir?" Clover asked, turning back.

"You might want to consider covering that up. I don't mean to involve myself in your personal choices but you are the face of the Ace Ops and we want the people of Atlas to see you as… on task." 

"Cover…. what up Sir?"

"You have a…" the General gestured to his neck.

"Oh…" said Clover.

"OH," said Clover, feeling the heat of a deep blush beginning to burn his cheeks, "Yes Sir! I'll get on it right away!"

Even as he scuttled off, cheeks blazing he thought to himself; _At least I have a good story to tell Qrow later. I'm sure this will make him laugh._

_Maybe I really do need more hobbies…_

-xxx-


	7. Chapter 7

-xxx-

Clover got up early. He had a long shower and as he rinsed the soap bubbles from his muscled chest, he thought of Qrow. It was important to make sure he looked his very best. Today was the day. Today he was going to make sure that GORGEOUS DAMN IT WHY SO STUNNING man knew exactly what he was missing.

He'd spent all night pondering and somewhere, in the cold quiet between three and four am, it hit him.

Qrow wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to smiles and flirting and romantic dinners. This was a guy who'd been out on his own… out in the world living a hard and unforgiving life. He was someone who'd suffered, who drank to forget. Someone who had survived. It seemed so obvious when he thought of the sparring. Qrow had just relaxed so much when they fought. It was familiar to him, comfortable. _It was his normal._

Qrow was used to things being hard. He was used to nothing going his way.

This is someone who is used to fighting tooth and claw for what he wants. When something feels too easy, how can you trust it?

_Well, my gorgeous gothic delight, have I got a surprise for you._

Clover gave his reflection a confident wink.

_Look out Qrow, because your gorgeous ass is mine._

-xxx-

The briefing started at 8:30 sharp. Qrow was on time but distracted. He watched Clover's biceps tense and relax as he ran through the mission allocations. They were so defined. Qrow knew the guy was strong but arms like that… it was just excessive.

_How the hell am I meant to focus?!_

"..and Qrow," Clover said, his eyes just flicking to meet Qrow's haggard morning gaze for a split second.

_Wait, what? But he hasn't finished the assignments yet…_

"…and I'll go with Marrow and Harriet. It's about time we got onto the grim that have been skirting the southern walls. Any questions?" Clover asked, pausing that perfunctory split second that all managers seem to have in common, "Alright then, good luck out there."

Qrow blinked.

Yang and Blake wandered over, smiling at a shared joke.

"Clover let you off the_ hook_ today?" Yang smirked.

"Seems so," Qrow mused, spacing out over her shoulder. Clover was laughing with Marrow about something; the boy's tail was wagging like crazy.

"Well, at least we've got something fun to do! Sphinxes and Manticores are always good to work up an appetite and it's beef tonight!"

Blake smiled, "It's meatloaf."

"Ugh! Oh well, I guess there's always dessert. Hey, are you with me?" Yang waved a hand in front of Qrow's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Well it looks painful," Yang laughed, "Come on! We can't sit around all day, we'll miss the transport out," she grinned and bounded off.

Qrow watched as Clover put his hand on Marrow's shoulder and guided him out of the room. Just before Clover walked through the door, he turned and gazed at Qrow with those perfect turquoise eyes, flicked his wrist in half a salute and was gone.

The day passed in a blur. It was nice to hang out with Yang and Blake. He always enjoyed Blake's quiet, no bullshit manner and Yang was… Yang. She really was Tai's sunny dragon. All joy and flames. They worked him hard and kept him distracted. Between the grim and the banter, the day flashed by. It was almost enough to stop him from thinking about Clover… but not quite.

_Why did he allocate me to a different team? Why didn't he even talk to me?_

But it wasn't like Clover had brushed him off… he'd given him that seven thousand watt smile and that cocky salute…

"Oh no, he's gone again," Yang said, "Qrow… Qrow… come back to me! Don't walk towards the light!"

"Ah, shut up…" he grinned.

They were walking back into the mess hall and Qrow could smell the meatloaf.

Yang looked at the plates and slumped in disappointment. Blake gave a tiny smile of I-told-you-so and went to sit with Ruby and Weiss, who were arguing about peas.

"Mint is disgusting," Weiss complained.

"But it's like eating peas after brushing your teeth!" Ruby enthused.

"My point exactly," Weiss said imperiously, prodding the peas on her plate as if they had just crawled out of a tar pit and died there.

Qrow looked across the room. The Ace Ops were at the next table, well… four of them anyway.

A deep, confident voice called out from behind him, "Look who's finally back."

Qrow turned slowly; Clover was standing behind him with a tray of dinner. He looked at the tray then back to Qrow again. "Meatloaf day. I guess my luck had finally run out."

"I kind of like it," Qrow said.

"What have I told you about punishing yourself?" Clover smiled, "Meatloaf is self-harm Qrow and you deserve better."

Qrow smiled in spite of himself. The little spark of joy flickered in his chest but then the doubt surged again, "Why did you send me away today?"

"How about you get yourself some… let's just call it food… and come sit with me?"

"Alright," Qrow marched off and grabbed dinner. He actually did like meatloaf. It reminded him of a huntsman he used to know. Great guy but a terrible cook… all except the meatloaf which was actually glorious. Funny how it's the little things that you remember. 

Clover was sitting at a table by himself slightly away from the others. Qrow wondered if they should sit together… but he pushed the doubt down hard in his chest. He wanted to know what was going on a lot more than he cared about his laughable reputation right now anyway.

Clover looked up as he dumped his tray on the table and huffed into the chair.

"Long day?" he asked, green eyes twinkling.

"Long enough," he looked at Clover with accusing eyes.

"Hey, hey," Clover raised his hands in a gesture of peace, "I decided we should have a little space."

"You decided, huh?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want you to get sick of me now, would I?" he smiled warmly and Qrow did his best to try to remember that he was annoyed.

"I guess not…" Qrow muttered, poking his meatloaf. It was grey. Maybe Clover had a point.

"Why, did you miss me?"

"No!" Qrow said, far too quickly.

Clover laughed, "Well, I'm guessing that you haven't cleaned your quarters?"

"Amazingly, no. I hired a maid service and they sent this absolute hottie so I was kind of hoping that he would come b.."

"No way," Clover shook his head, "but nice try. In that case, if you're feeling lonely you could always swing by my quarters around eight tomorrow. I thought a night in might be nice."

"Tomorrow?"

"The day after today? Unless you can't wait of course."

Qrow glared at him.

"Alright then, I'll take that smouldering rage as a yes. See you tomorrow night."

And with that, Clover stood up, flexed that amazing ass of his and strode off.

-xxx-

Qrow couldn't sleep and spent a good hour prowling the barracks before dawn. He knew that he was hoping to meet Clover, hoping that he was also pacing the halls, hoping that he was out here… somewhere… maybe even looking for him.

But he didn't see anyone. The day passed in a haze of sleep deprivation and coffee. Clover sent him out with Juane, Ren and Nora this time. It felt like a favour of sorts because he could really use a distraction and Nora was… a hell of a distraction.

Today they got beef. Yang was thrilled and even shouted Ruby down when she tried to start a food fight, pleading with her to save it for one of the many days when they didn't actually have something edible.

Qrow couldn't focus. Clover wasn't there. He'd been there for the briefing, made an excuse about having executive meetings and vanished.

_I bet he's doing some stupid massive romantic thing, getting things ready for tonight. What an idiot._

Qrow smiled to himself and thought about the soft pink glow that spread across Clover's cheeks when he was embarrassed. _How can someone be so confident and so easily flustered? _

Qrow went back to his room and had a shower; he put on a black shirt and jeans and just sat. Somehow, eight o'clock finally came around.

He learnt his lesson and waited until eight to leave his quarters. Even then he still hovered on the threshold of Clover's door, heart sputtering in his chest. Finally, he knocked softly.

"It's not locked," he heard Clover call from inside.

Qrow opened the door. Clover was lounging on the couch in sweats and a dark green t-shirt. He had a game scroll in one hand and a fight scene in full swing on the screen in front of him.

He was playing ninja warrior.

Clover glanced up at him and smiled, "Hey, come in, sit down. I've just got one more round."

Qrow did as requested. It was strange, being here in Clover's room. Not being the centre of his attention.

Qrow let his eyes wander. There was a landscape painting on the wall, a beautiful sweeping view of a green valley with steep peaks rising on either side. Majestic. Tranquil.

There was a couch, a TV, a bed, a bookshelf, a little kitchenette… everything neat and normal.

Qrow thought of his own room, which was a merciless black hole brimming with chaos.

_This guy really has his shit together. _

Clover delivered an epic combo, ending the match.

_Show off._

Clover grinned and held the controller out to Qrow. "A little birdie told me that you are no push over."

"Well, you should always believe random animals that speak to you."

"I take it on a case by case basis," Clover grinned, "I bet Yang I could beat you. She has this ridiculous opinion that you're some kind of ninja legend."

"Well, I suppose I can't disappoint my nieces can I?"

"That's never going to happen."

Qrow looked at him.

He felt tightness in his chest and a smile welled from somewhere deep.

He kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the couch, "I am going to _own_ you." 

"That so?" Clover laughed, moving so there was more room.

They played for an hour or so, their talk becoming easier as the time wore on. Clover was actually better at ninja warrior even than Qrow, much to his delight.

"I bet you're cheating," Qrow laughed, as he got his ass handed to him yet again.

"You're just old."

"You did not just say that!" Qrow laughed and turned to poke Clover in the ribs.

Clover put down his scroll and wrapped his arm around Qrow's shoulders. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No, I think I'd fall asleep." 

"Thanks," Clover chuckled.

"No, it's not you I just slept really badly."

"We could call it a night. I can walk you back to your room if you want," Clover's fingertips pressed even so slightly on Qrow's shoulder.

"It's dark."

"Yes?" Clover said.

"It's a long way."

"I suppose it is," Clover agreed.

"It seems like a bit of an inconvenience."

Clover put his hand on Qrow's cheek and kissed him. He just wanted to live in the smell of him, the taste of him. To just drink him in.

"I suppose you could just stay here," he said softly.

"If you insist," Qrow leaned forwards taking one slow and fulfilling kiss in return.

Clover turned and wrapped the slighter man in his arms, picking him up, pulling him onto his lap.

He felt Qrow's long fingers caress him, one hand tousling his hair and the other untucking his shirt, "Would you like to move to the bed?" Clover asked, smiling to himself as Qrow's fingers moved quickly onto his shirt buttons.

"Here is fine," Qrow breathed into his ear as he pulled Clover forward to pull the cloth from his back.

"Well," Clover mused, slowly taking his belt off, "Let's see if I can keep you awake then."

-xxx-


	8. Chapter 8

-xxx-

The pillow hit Qrow in the side of the head. "Mffffff," he said.

"Come on, you have to get up or you'll be late," Clover's voice. Clover's scent. _Ah, that's right. Clover's bed._

"Urgh," Qrow groaned from deep within his black soul, "I ha.."

"Hate mornings, I know. Here," Clover laughed lightly.

Qrow blinked blearily and tried to focus. Finally he made out an incredibly muscled arm holding a mug of coffee. He sat up, pushed his hair back and took the offering.

After a few sips, his brain fog started to lift. It was_ good_ coffee. "Wait you're dressed? You got coffee? How long have you been up?"

"I don't know; hour and a half?" Clover shrugged, looking perfectly groomed and ready to take on the world.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were snoring."

"That is not a reason. Also, I do _not _snore," Qrow pitched the pillow back at Clover's head.

He dodged effortlessly (stupid agile morning people) and stood up waving his scroll, "Well you won't mind that I made you my ringtone then, will you?"

Qrow scowled, "If I wasn't naked…"

"Ah, but you are! And I am not going to be late again, so drink up and I'll see you later," Clover leaned over and Qrow kind of froze. He didn't even know why, they'd had sex quite a few times and Clover's hands were often on his shoulder, around his waist… but this little gesture just caught him utterly unawares. Clover leaned down and just kissed his lips. Not a passionate kiss, just a little 'I'm going to work, see you later love', kind of kiss.

Then he straightened up, flashed that seven thousand watt smile and flexed his ass out of the room.

Qrow stared at the door for a long time, mind blank and heart doing something he couldn't even recognise.

-xxx-

"Hey, Uncle Qrow! We thought you weren't going to make it!" Ruby enthused, running up to greet him as he slunk into the briefing room.

"I overslept," he reached out and tousled her hair.

"You sleep?" Ren asked.

"Har har, so what are we up to today?" Qrow asked, noting Clover was nowhere to be seen.

"Team work!" Nora shouted.

"O… kay?"

"Clover's given us all a day in the training room," said Yang, "said we could polish up our hand to hand," she grinned dangerously.

"That so?" Qrow mused. It was true that they could learn to be more adaptable in combat. A brutal weapon was wonderful when you had it but he knew better than anyone that life didn't always work out that way.

Qrow teamed up with Yang (he didn't want her to beat the crap out of anyone) and then put the others on rotation. Fifteen minutes with one sparring partner then change it up. Flexibility was an important part of being a combat specialist and as he watched Blake and Juane out of the corner of his eye, Qrow decided Clover had a good head for teaching. It was just the right time to do this kind of thing, they were confident enough to be challenged, mature enough to learn from their mistakes.

A metal hand ploughed into Qrow's face, sending him cartwheeling across the floor. "Yes!" Yang pumped a fist into the air, "Take that!"

Qrow sat rubbing his jaw, that prosthetic really packed a punch. Yang wandered over and offered him a hand which he swatted away, "I'm not dead yet," he grumbled, standing.

Yang leaned a little closer so that no one else could hear, "You need to stop daydreaming about a certain Ace Operative and pay attention."

Qrow didn't even deny it, "I guess so. That was a good hit though, the way you moved inside my range… very smart kiddo," he raised a hand to tousle her hair then thought better of it. He'd done that once when she was eight. Once.

"So… how are things going?" Yang whispered conspiratorially, "Are you _dating_?"

"I… things are good," he smiled. "How about you?"

"What about me!?" Yang said loudly.

Qrow kept his voice level, "You ever going to tell the others about you and Blake?"

Yang took a step back, "How did you…?"

"I guess it takes one to know one," Qrow laughed.

"I… we're waiting for the right time," Yang looked away.

Qrow nodded, it wasn't like he was in a position to lecture on this one. "You do what works for you. It's just nice to see you happy."

Yang smiled sheepishly, "You too."

"I am not happy! I've got a reputation to maintain here."

Yang laughed, "Well it's good to see you enjoying the misery for once."

"Yeah, feels good too," Qrow admitted, thinking of the way Clover's arm wrapped around him when they slept.

"Is that fifteen minutes?" Marrow called out, "My arm is going to drop off."

Qrow turned at the sound of Weiss's lilting laughter. _Seems like someone is finding Ice Queen Jnr. a bit of a challenge. _

"Alright, time's up!" he called, "Hit the showers then lunch. I'll meet you back here at two. Got it?"

"Got it," the students chorused.

Qrow took his time wandering up to the mess hall. He let his fingers trail on the wall and thought about Clover's touch, light but sure. So much of his time seemed to be dedicated to thinking about how Clover smelled these days. How his hands felt when the tripped down his body, lingering where he'd learned Qrow wanted them most.

"Here you are," Clover rounded the corner, "I've got a meeting at two so I thought maybe we could have lunch?"

"I…" Qrow started. He was thinking about Yang and her 'right time'. Was it the right time to be seen in a relationship? He didn't want the kids to think that he wasn't there for them. That he would ever leave them to go it alone after all they'd been through together… maybe he was over thinking. Yang just seemed happy to see him happy. Maybe it would be a relief for them to not have to worry about him being a moping sad sack any more. He felt bad for relying on them emotionally like he had. It wasn't right to make kids carry adult sized burdens and despite everything they'd done… all they had achieved, they were still kids.

Clover's beautiful green eyes narrowed, "Or we could not."

"Uh…" _What do I say? I want to be with him so much but… so much has happened and I just don't know if I'm ready for this._

"It's fine," Clover smiled easily, waving his concerns away, "I should sit with the Ops for once anyway, what did Weiss do to Marrow? He can barely hold a fork."

"He just needs to focus on his leg work."

"Ok, noted. Well… Just let me know when you're ready." And with that, Clover turned on his heel and sauntered that muscled ass away.

-xxx-

_When I'm ready._

Qrow lay face down on the couch and groaned.

When _I'm_ ready.

_He means when I'm quite finished dicking him around and I know what I want. I'm sure that's what he means… _

Qrow looked at the clock. Five past eight. He groaned a little louder.

_This is the longest night in the history of human kind. There's some sort of time dilation happening. I refuse to believe that I've only been here twenty five minutes. _

He lifted up a couch cushion with one hand and pulled it firmly over his head.

_I could be there right now. I could be lying on his perfectly made bed completely naked with his hot tongue trailing up my thigh._

_Yay,_ he thought pressing his now very hard cock into the cushions, _now I've made it worse._

HOW FOR THE LOVE OF ASS CAN I STILL BE SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED?!

Qrow let himself roll off the couch and onto the floor.

_He's probably waiting for me right now… _

_But what is he _really_ waiting for… he said…_

Qrow swallowed. He had to confront this eventually. Seemed like today was the day.

_He said that he was in love with me._

_He might have meant it, he might not, but he said it. And it's time I figured out how I feel about this because if he loves me and I just hurt him…_ the thought of Clover upset did a funny thing to his chest. Tight. Tingly?

Like something was crushing his heart.

_Come on. Admit it to yourself. You could be in love with him. How would you even know? It's not like you have a string of positive relationship role models and a sparkling personal life to draw on._ To him love had always been retrospective. The revelation of what you had lost in the very second that it was snatched from you.

_Do you want it to happen that way again? Do you want to wake up knowing that you've squandered yet another chance at happiness? _

He'd always pushed people away to protect them but… Clover didn't need protecting. He was the first person in… near _forever_ who made Qrow feel safe. Safe with others. Safe with himself. Like he wasn't a curse or a burden or a jinx…

_But how do you even say these things? Oh Gods I know just how it would play out._

**Qrow:** *knocks on door*

**Clover:** *opens the door, is shirtless for some stupid sexual frustration reason*

**Qrow:** *stands gaping for an inordinate amount of time*

**Clover:** Are you having a stroke?

**Qrow:** *squeaks*

**Clover:** So I'm just going to leave the door open, in case at some point you feel you can move your legs.

**Qrow: **ILOVEYOU!IHAVETOGO! *runs*

**Clover:** Ok. What an excellent choice I have made picking Qrow out of all the gorgeous fuck boys who clamour after my sleeveless GodBod. Really turning out great for me.

Qrow turned over on the floor and pushed his face into the cushion again. _This is so fucking stupid. _

Clover would know what to do. He was great at all this touchy feely stuff…

_But I've pushed him away. _

_NO_. Qrow sat up suddenly and hit the back of his head on the coffee table.

"AH, FUCK," he exclaimed rubbing the significant bump that was growing beneath his fingers.

_That's it. I'm not going to waste my life lying on the floor with a boner. _

_I am going to go and see Clover and I'm going to tell him how I feel. _

_If I can figure out how I feel on the way._

He put on his shoes and glanced at the clock as he walked out the door. Thirteen minutes past eight.

_REALLY!?_

-xxx-


	9. Chapter 9

-xxx-

Clover sat on the couch and sighed.

_Where's that cocky man's man now hey? _He silently mocked himself.

_Everything was going fine. You were chatting with him, spending time with him, having MINDBLOWING sex with him but no… wasn't enough for you, was it? You just HAD to go and try to pin him down._

_Men like Qrow don't commit. The guy was a spy! He's not going to turn up with a gold band and adoption papers. He's used to working alone. He's used to _being _alone. _

_You were going to play it cool!_

Clover heard a little noise out in the corridor and dismissed it; people walk past all the time.

_Was the sex not enough? How could anyone hear that sexy, breathy voice calling their name and then demand more?! You're too needy. Get a grip._

_And now I've told him to come when he's ready. He's never going to be ready. He's never going to come._

Clover put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. _Well, I guess this is my life now. I'll just sit on the couch and wait for Qrow. I'm sure there are worse ways to spend your thirties…_

_There was that noise again… was there someone out there? Maybe Qrow is out there. Maybe he's coming after all…_

_Definitely need more hobbies. LOTS OF HOBBIES_

And then there was a little sound… and a knock on the door. Clover just froze.

_It's probably not him. Don't get your hopes up. _

But as he walked past he stopped to lean over where his uniform was draped on the back of a chair and flicked the four leaf clover pin with his thumb.

_Time to find out just how lucky you really are._

-xxx-

Qrow's absolute conviction and dedication to confessing his feelings lasted just long enough for him to reach Clover's door.

_Fuck._

_So you're here. What now, genius?_

Qrow lifted his hand to knock and then put it down.

_No, think about what you're going to say first. _

_Ok._

_Uhhh… hello… Clover… I just…_

Qrow groaned softly.

_I'm going to make shouting I love you and running away look like GODDAMNED POETRY _

_Come on, you got this._

_He's going to open the door and he will have clothes on and you will say… hey, is it ok if I have a word?_

_There. That's no so hard, is it?  
_

_And then what?_

Qrow rubbed his temples. How come sex was never this difficult!?

_I have to tell him how I feel. _

_Fuck. How do I feel?_

_I don't… have to say I love you. I can just… tell him I want to take things further?_

_That sounds like the limpest pick up like ever. _

_BE MY BOYFRIEND_

_Nope._

_DEDICATE YOUR ASS TO ME_

_Heh. Maybe._

_I really like you._

…_seems almost doable. _

_Well… not going to get any ass hanging around in corridors feeling nauseous._

_Let's do this, doomboy._

_Let's go get us a man._

-xxx-

The door opened.

Clover was wearing a blue tank top and jeans. His shoulders were incredible and Qrow still had a _little moment_, but he somehow managed to speak.

"Hey… I…"

_What was I going to say? Come on! TALK _

"Uh… we need to talk," Qrow spluttered, looking at his shoes so that the mere sight of _those _biceps wouldn't prevent him from breathing in and out.

"That sounds concerning," Clover said, trying to keep his voice light, "You want to come in or is this better done on the doorstep?"

_What? He sounds… sad. No, this isn't right!_

Qrow panicked and made the mistake of looking up. Clover's perfect turquoise eyes poured his soul out into the space between them.

_Oh fuck._

"Can I come in… please?"

"Yeah, of course," Clover stepped back.

Qrow walked in and once again marvelled at how clean the place was.

_Focus! _

He walked over twisting his hands then sat on the couch. It was still warm which made him feel weirdly happy.

Clover was still standing at the door, looking every single place except where Qrow was sitting. Finally he seemed to come to a decision, "I didn't expect you so soon," he said, his voice strangely heavy.

"Uhhh…. Sorry, if it's a bad time I can come back?"

"No!" Clover said, far too fast, "It's fine." 

Qrow closed his eyes. _I am a huntsman. I am a Branwen. I am not some lovesick teenager. I CAN DO THIS_

"Clover…"

Clover exhaled the word, "_Qrow_."

Qrow looked him full in those perfect, achingly green eyes, "I know I've been… an asshole. I'm sorry."

Clover just looked at him, the corners of his lips twitched and turned down, "It's fine… you don't have to explain. It was selfish of me to try to g.."

"No, no…" Qrow suddenly saw what was happening. _Clover thinks I've come to break it off! Damn it why am I so shit at this!?_ "No…" he leapt up and stood in front of Clover. Those beautiful eyes avoided him still.

"I came to tell you I_ really_ like you…"

"But?" Clover asked.

"I really like your butt too," Qrow said, one hand lifting the strong jaw. There was a tiny hint of a smile.

And then it didn't matter that he was shit at emotions. And it didn't matter that he was terrified of commitment. All that mattered was Clover's smile and that he _kept on smiling_.

Qrow traced the line of that perfect jaw with his thumb, "I want to be with you. I want to stay with you. Just… be with me."

Clover's eyes widened and he finally met Qrow's burning, desperate gaze.

"Be with you?"

"Yeah. Like when a man and a man like each other very much…" Qrow joked to cover how raw he felt, how naked.

Clover's smile widened and the tension just melted out of his shoulders.

"I thought we'd ticked off on that one… so, what exactly are you saying?"

_Cheeky asshole is going to make me say it. _

"Dedicate your ass to me," Qrow winked. He felt giddy.

"It's yours," Clover put one hand on Qrow's pointy hip and pulled them together.

Clover's arms were so strong and sure around him and before he knew it, they were kissing. His hands ran through Clover's hair, down his back and then he took that amazing, cheerleader-level-perky ass in both hands and just moaned into the kiss.

Clover lifted his lips and leaned in, whispering in Qrow's ear, "So did you just come here to talk?"

"Nope," Qrow grinned and hefted Clover over his shoulder.

"Not bad for an old guy," Clover laughed.

"You just wait…" Qrow growled.

Finally they lay in a tangle of sheets, a light sweat making Clover's rich tan skin shine in the low light.

Qrow let his head rest on the hard muscles of Clover's chest and just memorised the feeling of the warm body under him. Naked and happy. Smelling of sex and sweat… _If I could stop the world, I would stay here forever. _

"So how do you feel about scoring the most eligible Batchelor in all of Remnant?" Qrow grinned to himself.

"Mostly relieved," Clover mused, "I've been telling everyone you're my boyfriend since the day we met. Could have been awkward."

"I bet you have," Qrow laughed.

"By the way…"

"Mmmm…." Qrow let one long finger trail over Clover's pecs.

"Guess how many days it's been?"

"Days?" Qrow asked idly, his fingers tripping lightly across the divine abs which he would now take a very personal pride in.

"Since the bet. Two weeks. You said I wouldn't survive two weeks."

"Yeah, so?"

"I want you to guess," Clover's eyebrows twitched.

Qrow was extremely distracted by this point, "Uhhh I don't know? A week?"

"_Thirteen_ days," Clover grinned.

Qrow tore his eyes away from the visual feast, "If you say lucky_ anything_ I will fight you."

"Your bad luck is my good luck, babe. _Bring it on_."

-xxx-


	10. Chapter 10

-xxx-

When Clover said _thirteen days_ it had filled Qrow with dread. He just didn't trust the world… his semblance… himself. Things just didn't work out for him. Friends, lovers, colleagues… anyone he got close to either betrayed him or died.

That night he lay awake for hours, tossing and turning in tiny quiet movements, trying not to move the bedcovers too much in case he woke Clover.

_I don't know why I'm being so damn careful… the guy sleeps like a log!_

He could just make out Clover's face in the dark. He looked so peaceful.

_It must be nice to sleep like that. To just lie down and let go of it all._

He still looked sexy, even with his mouth open.

_I guess I am pretty far gone,_ Qrow smiled.

If Qrow had ever tried to imagine his perfect partner, it would not have been Clover. He never really had a_ type_ with guys so he hadn't thought about the 'perfect man'. No Mr Right. Just Mr _Right Now_. Plus, Clover's compliments, his endearing, concerned gaze… it was a bit _awkward_. Qrow didn't need a cheer squad! But those same compliments made him feel so good. He could tell Clover really meant it, too. He really admired Qrow, what he'd achieved, who he was.

It felt so strange to be seen. Really _seen_ and just… accepted. Adored, even.

It wasn't something he usually got in relationships. He was used to being the chaser… the giver of compliments, the buyer of drinks, the _desperate _one…

It was… nice to be wanted. Nice to feel like he was worth pursuing. Worth going to all this effort for. And Clover had. Qrow had seen him struggling. He knew what it must have felt like when he said _I love you_ and got nothing back but he didn't give up.

_I would have given up. _

But Clover didn't. He just changed tactic and came back stronger.

Maybe he was like that because he was so used to things working out… because of his semblance. He was so used to everything going his way, he just couldn't imagine that it might turn out different… but he looked so uncertain… so hurt when Qrow had been cold to him.

_Maybe he makes his own luck._

Clover snuffled next to him and rolled over, his muscled back outlined silver in the light from the window.

_Even his shoulders make me horny._ Qrow laughed softly to himself. _Maybe it's time I started to make my own luck too. _

Carefully, slowly, inch by quiet inch, he rolled his body over and wrapped one arm around Clover's waist. He shuffled his hips forward until he could curl his body up against that muscled back and breathe the man in. Clover curled forward and his arm pulled Qrow's hand tighter,

'My tweety sweety…' he murmured.

_TWEETY SWEETY WHAT THE FUCK!? _Qrow was OUTRAGED. But also warm.

'I hate you,' he growled as he snuggled closer.

'Mmmmm,' Clover sighed happily.

Qrow tried to fume but he found that all the fears that had been swirling in his head had somehow gone and all he felt now was comfortable… and tired.

_I'll kick your ass in the morning…_

-xxx-

When Clover woke he was in a great mood. He practically leapt out of bed, stopping only to gaze down at Qrow's messy bed hair WHY SO HOT!? HOW SO HOT!? before skipping off to make coffee.

He had to get some of his excitement out before Qrow woke up properly. He wasn't sure how Mr I Hate Mornings would deal with a bouncing ball of boyfriend first thing.

_Boyfriend. He's my _boyfriend_. Most eligible Batchelor in all of Remnant, huh? Kiss my lucky charms!_

Clover did a little soft shoe shuffle in his boxers and felt like a total idiot. It was great.

And today was a rostered day off! They could actually spend time together… if Qrow ever got out of bed.

_Why do you want him out of bed!? _

Clover chuckled to himself and went to the kitchenette. He made the coffee _just shy_ of strong enough to dissolve the spoon and sat it on the counter, hoping the smell would be enticing.

After several minor bouts of dancing, Qrow sat up sleepily. He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed the first thing he found, Clover's tank top. He pulled it over his head and threw the covers back. The top was so big on him it looked nearly like a dress and for some reason, the sight of him all scruffy and sleepy and wearing his clothes…

_Wow._

_I really do love him. _

Qrow shuffled up and collapsed onto Clover's chest. Clover wrapped him up in his arms and just let the feeling wash over him. _My boyfriend._

_No. Don't dance. _

Qrow groaned loudly into his chest.

"I made you coffee," Clover whispered into Qrow's soft, messy hair.

"MMMmmffffgggghhhh…" Qrow fell onto the nearest stool at the breakfast counter and took a long sip, "Ah… thank you," Qrow looked at him with those beautiful eyes and smiled, warm and open.

_DON'T DANCE_

After a couple more sips, Qrow blinked and looked up at him, his eyes narrowing.

"You called me _tweety sweety_ last night in your sleep," the red eyes blazed, accusing.

"I did not," Clover said, trying to keep a straight face.

"How would you know if you were asleep?" Qrow asked; his voice low and dangerous.

_No! He's got me! Escape before it's too late!_

"Well… I'm still alive for one. If I had called you tw… uh… I'd be dead by now, yeah?"

"It's only because you're s.." Qrow started to grumble.

"And if I'm still alive, then you must have _liked it!_"

_Ha! Touché!_

Qrow stood and looked up into Clover's eyes, his sexy, gravelled voice rasped, "We will never speak of this again."

Clover's eyes watered. _Do not laugh. Do not laugh. Do not laugh._

"No. Never again."

"Or it will be the _last thing you ever do_…"

"Last thing," Clover nodded, lips jammed firmly together.

"Good. Glad we got that sorted," Qrow sniggered a little bit.

Clover _lost it._

Qrow raged as best as he could, "Stop it! I'm a fierce warrior! Sweety at your peril!" but Clover was laughing so hard and it just made him laugh and it was just all too damn stupid for words.

After a very long and breathless minute, Clover got his voice back, "So… Fierce, would you like to hang out today?"

"Sure," Qrow shrugged his shoulders, a little smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know," Qrow ran one long finger around the rim of his coffee mug.

"We could go ice hole fishing? It's pretty awesome out there if you don't mind the occasional grim?"

"Uhhh…" Qrow blinked.

"I can see the enthusiasm is a little lacking… no ice hole puns though so I guess that's something."

Qrow smiled, "Nah, I was just thinking you're trying to get out of the bet."

"Get out of it?" 

"Well… tundra, grim, icy death… if you make it through today, you're stuck with me, right?"

"I guess I am," Clover put his hand next to Qrow's on the counter. All he wanted to do was pick the man up and yeet him into bed. Why did he have to look so wide-eyed and beautiful ALL THE TIME!?

"So…?" Qrow asked, shrugging like it didn't even matter.

"So you make a good point. Maybe we should build a blanket fort? No one _ever _died building a blanket fort."

"Is that how you usually pick up? Dinner and a blanket fort? That's a little creepy."

Clover laughed, "Picky, picky… what would you like to do then? The ass is yours to command."

"_Now_ I'm starting to get interested," Qrow lifted one dark eyebrow.

Clover leaned over and ran his thumb along Qrow's stubbled jaw. He loved the way his hair was just flecked with silver, the long dark eyelashes, his strong jaw, his burning red eyes… Qrow tilted his head, bird like and turned his cheek into Clover's hand. Clover stepped closer, leaning down and let his lips just brush Qrow's. Qrow's teeth nipped at his bottom lip and then one pale hand reached up to cup the back of his head, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Qrow's other hand trailed slowly down Clover's chest, one sharp nail flicking a sensitive nipple and making him squirm. He could feel Qrow smiling into the kiss as he stroked Clover's skin lightly, making his whole body thrum. Clover leaned closer as Qrow's expert touch tripped over his stomach muscles, then one finger hooked into his waist band.

Qrow pulled away from the kiss, looking down, "Seem you've built a fort already," he grinned down at the tent in Clover's boxers. Keeping eye contact, Qrow let his hand dip below the elastic and Clover moaned and closed his eyes.

_That's it. Yeets for you. _

Clover wrapped his arms under Qrow's knees and went to lift him up.

"No! Wait!" Qrow shouted.

Clover froze…

"I haven't finished my coffee."

_Seriously!?_

Clover crossed his arms, "You get that bouncy butt into bed or I'll make sure you can't sit down for a week."

"Can't I have both?" Qrow drawled, biting his lip.

Clover turned slowly and stretched, making sure every defined muscle rippled as he moved. "Absolutely," he grinned, lifting Qrow effortlessly and flexing his sexy ass back to bed.

-xxx-

They spent the day just walking. They saw some of the sights, stopped in a couple of shops, ate when they were hungry and sat when they were tired. It was a normal, peaceful kind of day. True, Clover did nearly fall down a man hole but apart from that, it was… quiet.

It was so different from everything Qrow'd had before. It felt utterly foreign and yet so comfortable. Clover talked non-stop, telling Qrow all about Mantle. It turned out he was a bit of a history buff and he had a way of picking the best bits of a story so Qrow really enjoyed learning about all the little quirks that made this place unique.

When it started to get really cold, they'd ducked back to Clover's room to get something warmer on and now Qrow was buried in one of Clover's huge duffle coats. He knew he looked ridiculous but when he saw how Clover looked at him, what anyone else thought just didn't seem to matter.

Finally, the sun started to set and they found a park bench. Clover dusted the snow off and then sat, pulling Qrow into his lap. The sky was awash with pink and purple, the air crisp.

"Thank you," Clover whispered in his ear.

"What for?" Qrow asked, enjoying the heat of the strong warm arms around him.

"Just being here… spending the day with me. It was nice."

"Yeah, it was," Qrow didn't know what else he could say.

_I feel like I've been waiting for this forever… I never wanted to be comforted but it made me feel whole. I never wanted to be held but it makes my heart warm. I never wanted to rely on anyone but now that I do… I feel stronger. I thought that this would make me vulnerable, weak… but I'm more certain now than I've ever been about anything._

"I…" Qrow started, and in his chest it was like a revelation, a secret he had kept even from himself. He had felt it building but he'd pushed it away, something to deal with another day… but it was here.

Ready or not.

"…I love you." 

He leaned forwards and rested his forehead on Clover's, looking deep into those perfectly shaded green eyes.

The world stopped and for a minute, they were alone in a future which neither of them had ever dared to dream of.

"Say something," Qrow said, feeling a little flustered.

"I… love you so much. I just want to spend every minute with you. I want to dance with you and laugh with you and never, ever let you go…"

Qrow smiled, "Ok, you can stop now."

"I will never stop," Clover said, pulling his snuggly, ruffled boyfriend into a deep kiss.

Qrow melted into the embrace; _I guess I can live with that._

-xxx-


End file.
